Dragon Rage
by UnlockingImagination
Summary: White has always been able to speak with Pokemon but she's always been afraid they want to hurt her but her Deino Noir is sweet and only wants to help her...Maybe he can change her mind. Meanwhile N is learning about his past and Autumn is learning that the only living member of her village is now a member of Team Plasma NOTE: There will be a sequel to incorprate Pokemon B
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Autumn's POV**

_12 Years before story (Autumn is 4)_

My life was ruined all in one day. I was a toddler sitting under the shade of a tree talking with my Zorua. I'd been lucky enough to get a shiny Zorua and I was ecstatic.  
"Illusion!" I laugh as a fake flower falls on my face and it explodes into butterflies.  
That was when I named the Zorua. Illusion. I noticed another toddler a green haired boy having a conversation with a pidgey.  
"But Wurmples awre wiving thing too" he said "Why hurt dem?"  
"Cause they taste good!" the Pidgey replied  
"Dats meawn" the boy said before he crawled away  
"Why does he care?" Illusion asked softly  
"I dunno" I replied

Later that day Illusion and I fell asleep inside a log. I'd always liked the way they were so nice and inclosed. When we woke up there was screaming everywhere...  
"Where is the hero!" someone yelled  
"I dunno!" the little toddler boy was crying as he was held up in front of a man's voice "I dunno! Put me down!"  
"When you tell me where the hero is!" the man yelled  
"Put me down!" the boy screamed  
The world fell silent.  
"Huh?" Illusion looked up and tears began to form up in his little red eyes  
"Shhh" I shushed him "We gotta be quiet"

And we stayed quiet. When the bad people were finally gone all my human and Pokemon friends had left.  
"I'm scward!" I sobbed  
"There's one left!" I heard a female voice exclaim

I turned to see 4 Pokemon, I recognized 3 of them as Pokemon I'd seen in my story books Virizion Terrakion and Cobalion. The other one I didn't recognize he looked like a white and blue unicorn.  
"I won't let you hurt Autumn!" Illusion growled his form shifted from himself  
"We want to help you" Virizion said "Come with us little ones"  
"Lwets go" I whisper to Illusion and I follow the Pokemon into the world

**N's POV**

Lately my head had been hurting more than usual. I'd asked Father about it but he shrugged it off like it was nothing but I knew there was something itching deep in the back of my brain threatening to escape.  
"Are you alright N?" my Zorua asks looking up from my lap  
"I'm fine don't worry" I reply patting Zorua's head  
"You were tensing up" Zorua observes licking my hand "That's never good"  
"I'm fine Zorua" I reply  
"Okay" Zorua says but by his tone I can tell he doesn't believe me  
"Want to go battle the gym now?" I ask in a disgusted tone  
Zorua's tail wagged "Yay!" he must have remembered my hatred of battling so he quickly added "Yay we're going out! But why does it have to be battling"  
"Because Father says so" I reply "We better get going"  
Zorua hops onto my shoulder "I'll be fine N, I'm not going to get hurt"  
"If you so much as get hit by an overly strong attack I'm pulling you out and giving you a potion" I reply "I don't want my friend hurt"  
"And I don't want mine hurt either"  
I can't help smiling despite my troubles Zorua always knew how to make me feel better, he always did.  
Just as we're walking out Father appears at my doorway  
"N, we're going to go save a very special Pokemon"  
My eyes brighten "Then no gym battle?!"  
"Aww..." Zorua mutters  
"Not now" Father agrees "But for now we have to go save this Pokemon from a girl that has imprisoned it along with many other Pokemon in a place where a deadly battle happened a few years ago"  
I feel rage burning up inside of me. Nobody can keep my friend imprisoned! Even the ones I haven't met!  
"We'll help him!" Zorua barks  
"What's the name of the Pokemon we have to help?" I ask  
Father taps his cane on the floor, the echo caused the Purloin that was playing on my Skateboard to fall off.  
"Owwie!" the Purrloin cried  
"Oh no!" I run over to it "It's alright, your okay now, you just fell"  
"N" Father gets my attention back "The Pokemon's name is Keldeo"

**White's POV**

"_I'll crush you!" the Conkeldurr snarled_  
_"Leave me alone!" I sobbed "Don't hurt me!"_  
_"Pesky little human prepare to die!"_

I woke up sweating. It had seemed to real...

I looked at the date on my calendar and groaned. Great...a Pokemon Journey, whoopee!

Most kids would be excited like my brother Black and my friend Bianca and Cheren were but I wasn't. Ever since I was little I'd been able to understand the voices of Pokemon and I could tell when they wanted to hurt me. _Especially _when they wanted to hurt me. Sometimes I didn't want anything to do with Pokemon but my brother just wouldn't have that.

Black banged on my door "Hurry up!"  
"It's so early" I groaned "Can you wait?"  
I get up and put on some clean clothes and fix my hair. Next I pack my bag with clean clothes and lots of Max Repels. I leave room to put food and any extra items I might find. I walk out the door and Black is already ready he's got a bag over his shoulder that is practically bulging. I run into the kitchen and put some snacks, fruit and berries into my bag.  
"Can we go now?" Black asked "I _have _to get my Pokemon before Cheren"  
_Stupid rivalry _I sigh ever since we were young Black and Cheren had a strong rivalry and of course Black wanted his Pokemon before Cheren.

"Dangit!" Black sighed, Cheren was already standing outside the lab  
"Don't worry Black I haven't gotten my Pokemon yet" Cheren said nicely though he was smirking "I thought it fair to at least give you a chance"  
"You didn't have to do that" Black smiled gratefully  
"Looooook Out"! someone shouted  
My best friend Bianca charged into me at full speed knocking me to the ground.  
"Oops sorry White" Bianca smiled "I was just sooooooo excited to get a Pokemon"  
"Aren't we all" I mutter

The door opens and Professor Juniper walks out.  
"I've been waiting" she smiled "Come in"  
Prof. Juniper explained that just like many other Pokemon Professors her dream was to complete the national Pokedex and she wanted our help. Everyone else was happy about it, Black was jumping up and down singing 'Gotta catch em' all!', Bianca was listing all the Pokemon she wanted to catch, numbering them on her fingers then losing count and starting all over again, Cheren was planning battle strategies with make believe teams already.  
"Are you ready to pick your starter?" asks Juniper  
"Yes!" everyone including me yells

4 Pokeballs are dropped in front of us.  
"Now these are very special Pokemon" Juniper says "Pick any Pokeball you want and see what Pokemon you got"  
Black snatches one right away "Alright your my partner now"  
Bianca goes next "I hope your cute"  
Cheren looks at me "Do you want to pick first?"  
"Go ahead" I smile  
Cheren picks up a Pokeball and whispers "Gotta start training it"  
I reach out and grab the final Pokeball.  
"Let's let them out all at once?" suggests Cheren  
"Alright" Black agrees  
"Let's do it!" Bianca is shaking with anticipation  
"I can't wait" I grin, even though I know all the Pokemon that come out might be telling me just how they're going to kill me

"Go!"  
"Come out!"  
"Please be a cute Pokemon"  
"Don't kill me!"  
The Professor looks at me confused "I'm sure it won't kill you"

I look down at the Pokemon. Black has a small Axew nuzzling against his leg. Bianca is hugging a Dratini. Cheren is sizing up a very strong looking Bagon. My Pokemon looks up at me.  
"Hi Miss. Human" he says  
"H-Hi" I pick the Pokemon up, I've never seen this Pokemon before unlike all the others who I have seen in trainer battles on TV  
"A Deino" Black and Cheren gasp in unison  
"Uh..." is all I say  
"Deino are amazing!" Black exclaims "They evolve into Hydreigon!"  
"Well I evolve into Haxorus!" Black's Axew puffs out it's chest  
Cheren's Bagon is muttering something about a Bagel

"They are all Dragon type Pokemon" the Professor grins "Very powerful and all very yours"  
She supplies us with 5 other pokeballs and a pokedex.  
"Let's go!" Cheren and Black race outside so fast I can't tell who said it  
"I'm going to name you Snickers!" Bianca grins at the Dratini  
"Candy!" the Dratini cheers  
I look at my Deino "Want a nickname?"  
"If it's good" Deino says "If not..." he shakes his head "I don't want to be named something stupid like Buttercup OK!"  
"Of course not" I agree  
"Are you having a conversation with your Pokemon?" Juniper asks  
"Uh...no?" my answer sounds like a question  
Bianca runs out carrying Snickers in her arms.  
"Alright well I think I'll be naming you Noir, it's French for black and your pretty black" I inform the tiny Pokemon  
"I like that" Noir jumps into my arms and we run after my friends

**Autumn's POV**

Colby the Keldeo and Illusion are playing in the shade of the willow tree that I had played under the day the bad man had came.  
"Autumn come play" Colby grinned as he ran over to tug on my shirt  
I smiled "In a minute, okay? I'm just a little tired"  
"Alright" Colby said sadly  
"Fine" I give in "I'll play"  
"Yay!" Illusion cheered  
That's when a shadow fell over us...and Colby and Illusion were trapped in nets.

**N's POV**

I was surprised to see the girl was about my age. More importantly that the Pokemon were sobbing as we brought them up in the net.  
"It's okay, your safe now" I say as I relieve some grunts of watching us  
"I WANT TO GO HOME!" the oddly colored Zorua sobbed  
"Don't put me in a pokeball!" the Keldeo cried  
"Did your _trainer _put you in a pokeball?" I asked trying not to feel angry at the girl or the Pokemon who don't seem to realize how horrible trainers were  
"No" Keldeo sniffed "She wasn't our trainer she was our friend"

Did Father get his information wrong? Or were these Pokemon just brainwashed?  
"She was using you" I promised "To make you fight battles"  
"She was only training us to get rid of the bad man" Zorua said then his eyes widened "But the bad man said not to tell you!" the little Pokemon started to cry again  
"Who's the bad man?" I asked my anger getting stronger by the second, someone blackmailing my little friends!  
"The man who destroyed the pokespeakers" Keldeo whispered "He came one day with people in funny outfits looking for the heros" Keldeo sniffed "He killed everyone except Autumn...cause she and Illusion were hiding in a log"  
_Someone killed Pokemon...and People..._  
"Why was the bad man looking for the hero?" I ask  
_I'm the hero...was it me? _  
"He wanted to use him or her to control the world" Keldeo replied "Only nobody knew who the heroes were, people had a pretty good idea it was 2 twin toddlers...one was killed in the attack I don't know what happened to the other but he probably met a similar fate..." tears were falling down Keldeo's snout "I watched the bad man attack him with a Deino...Deino didn't want to hurt anybody...but the bad man made it...AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
"Thank you for telling me this Keldeo" I smiled "I'll try to get you back to your friend"  
"My name is Colby" Keldeo said "And this is Illusion"  
Illusion the Zorua was looking at me curiously "H-How can you understand us?"  
"Your right" Colby stared at my wide eyed "All the Pokespeakers died in the attack...didn't they?"  
Illusion struggled to get out of her net Colby started to do the same.  
"I just want to go home!" Illusion sobbed "Let me goooooo!"

I walked into my father's quarters and demanded the Pokemon be brought home and I got an explanation. Father explained that the Pokemon were simply lying to be set free because they were so corrupted and that Team Plasma would help them feel better. I accepted the answer but deep down I knew it wasn't true...

**White's POV**

"Heeeey!" Bianca exclaimed as we woke up the following morning "Let's have a battle!"  
"I call battling Cheren!" Black half screamed  
"Morning already?" Noir asked sleepily  
"I'm still sleepy!" Black's Axew Blade muttered  
Cheren's Bagon Conan headbutted Blade against a wall  
The little dragon growled "Let's kill him Black!"

Outside Cheren and Black began to battle first.  
"Bite!" Cheren commanded  
"Dodge and Counter with Scratch!" Black yelled  
Conan charged at Blade ready to bite down, Blade tried to jump but Conan's bite attack caught him right on the leg.  
"Oh no! You did not just do that!" Blade scratched Conan's face causing the little dragon to release it's grip  
"Conan go in for a bite again and aim for it's tail!"  
"Keep moving so it can't get a hold of you"  
Conan charged at Blade  
"My leg!" Blade moaned as he tried to keep moving  
"Hahahaha" Conan laughed "This is going to be easy!"  
Blade tripped over his hurt leg and Conan moved in for his tail  
"Leer!"  
Blade glared, Conan stopped his attack and recoiled in fear.  
"Conan!" Cheren cried "Bite!"  
Conan shook his head and snapped out of his fear then began charging for Blade again  
"Finish it with scratch!" Black commanded  
Blade quickly scratched the Bagon in the stomach.  
"No!" Cheren cried as Conan fell to the ground  
Cheren ran over to his Pokemon and began applying Potions. Black meanwhile ran to Blade and picked him up and began spinning around cheering "Victory!"  
"Yay!" Blade cheered along with him "Victory!"

"So now it's Bianca vs White and whoever wins battles black" Cheren sighs  
"We're not going to go easy!" Bianca runs into the battlefield (Which was behind the Pokemon Center)  
"I can taste victory!" Snickers says  
I quickly scan Noir's moves, apparently his only moves are Tackle, Dragon Rage and Focus Energy.  
"Alright let's do our best!" I pet Noir  
"I can't wait to defeat the Dratini" Noir grins  
I flinch because I mentally replaced 'defeat' with 'kill'

"Alright let's go first" Bianca grins "Snickers Thunder Wave"  
"Dodge it and use Dragon Rage!" I command knowing Dragon Rage would easily finish the Dratini off  
"Snickers!" Bianca cried as her Pokemon was defeated in one hit  
"Ow..." Snickers's voice trailed off "I really thought I was gonna win"

"Alright sis" Black grinned "Ready to battle?"  
"Yes" I agreed after hesitating

**Autumn's POV**

One of my friends, a Flygon named Ryder had seen Team Plasma getting away with Illusion and Colby and was now giving me a ride after the flying ship.  
"Shall I blast it out of the sky Miss Autumn?" Ryder asks  
"Not until we get our friends out of there" I reply "And not before we beat every person on that ship to a pulp"  
"We'll do anything to save our friends" Ryder agrees "I'm just itching to try out my new Hyperbeam attack"  
"That's going to hurt..." my voice trails off the only person I really want to hurt on that ship is the bad man  
"I guess your right" Ryder laughs a little "Perhaps Dragon Pulse would be better"

My grip tightens as we get closer and I see someone looking at me from the deck.  
It's the toddler that was talking to the Pidgey...  
The one the bad man had...  
He's alive!  
I'm not alone!  
I'm not the only Pokespeaker!

_**Okay so this story is going to be a pretty weird version of Pokemon Black and White which I think is going to turn out pretty awesome and I was appreciate some support because this chapter is **_**7 **_**pages on my laptop and I usually only put in like 2 or 3 for my stories so you can probably tell I put in quite a bit off effort and some reviews would be appreciated. Just so you know there will be Ferriswheel Shipping in this story just because I love that ^^" (For those of you who don't know that's N/White)**_

_**Most of the story is going to be from White's POV but occasionally we might have Autumn or N but until around Chapter 3 we're going to be getting a lot of everyone. **_


	2. Chapter 2: King N

**White's POV**

"Right Noir?" I whispered  
"Of course" Noir says "I can't wait to win my second battle"  
"Go Noir!" Conan cheered  
"Your only rooting for him so he'll beat me" Blade muttered  
"Ladies first" Black grinned confidently

"Noir use Dragon Rage!"

**N's POV**

The girl on the Flygon saw me before I saw her. Not wanting to hurt the Pokemon I let her land.  
"What have you done to my friends!?" The girl demanded "If you've made them your slaves I swear..."  
_Maybe this girl really does care about-_ my thoughts were interrupted as processed that she called the Pokemon her friends not her Pokemon.  
"Well of course I didn't put them in a Pokeball" I replied "That would be cruel since neither of them seemed to want to go into one, even if they did I wouldn't have caught them"  
The girl looked a little surprised but she went right back to yelling.  
"You _stole _my friend from their _home _not to mention your with _the bad man_!" she shrieked watching my reactions as if she expected me to react  
"Who's the bad man?" I asked "Colby and Illusion mentioned him"  
She seemed to relax a little at the mention of their names "He was the man that destroyed my life and killed my family...my human family _and _my Pokemon family"  
I flinched knowing someone on this boat had killed people and Pokemon "How do you know he's even here?"  
"I know" she balled her fists "I watched him screaming at y-a little boy"  
"So you plan to force Pokemon to battle this man to get your revenge?" I ask cooly  
"Of course not" the girl replies "My friends and I all want this man dead we'll _all _be defeating him"  
Zorua runs up onto the deck "N!"  
The Flygon growls at him as he walks up to me  
Zorua jumps in front of my growling "Don't hurt N"  
I pick Zorua up and let him sit on my shoulder "It's okay they're not going to hurt me?"  
"What makes you so sure?" the girl asks  
I wasn't sure myself but she didn't look quite as hostile as she did when she first landed.  
When I don't reply she growls "Take me to Colby and Illusion then go and convince a pidgey not to eat a bug or something"

When she finished her sentence I felt a distant click in the back of my head but I figured it was nothing and I blindly lead her to the struggling Pokemon.  
"Autumn!" they both cried  
"Illusion!" tears of joy were pouring off Autumn's face "Colby!"  
She lifted the nets off of the little Pokemon and hugged them both. Any hostileness she had before was gone now.  
"I thought I was never going to see you again!" I sobbed  
"I missed you so much!" Illusion cried "I was so scared!"  
"The green haired dude made us talk about the bad man!" Colby pointed his hoof at me "And the bad man told us not to tell him cause then he might throw a fit or something!"  
The girl looked over at me her face was tear stained but she could still manage a weak glare "Y-You...He's...Oh..."  
Some kind of realization appeared on her face and it turned into fear "Ryder come here!"  
The Flygon appeared just as grunts began to swarm into the room followed by father.  
"No!" Father yelled  
"The Bad Man!" Illusion shrieked  
I looked at Father wide eyed. The girl, Autumn's face turned bright red and I could feel the anger flying off of her. Illusion growled and Colby stepped closer to Autumn protectively.  
Zorua whimpered "N..."  
"It's okay" I whisper

Everyone was silent for a moment then the girl started laughing. The Grunts looked at her confused father seemed to be hiding his fear.  
"I guess you did get your hands on a hero" Autumn laughed then her expression turned serious "But you made the mistake of killing the other one"  
"N go" Father commanded  
This made Autumn laugh even harder "He doesn't have to listen to you"  
Not wanting to get into trouble I begin to walk towards the door but I still want this girl to get away so I make sure to trip and land hard on my face.  
"N are you alright?" Zorua asks  
This takes the attention away from the girl enough time for her to get back on Flygon with Illusion on her shoulder and Colby in Flygon's claws and fly away.  
"Hmmph" Father sighed "Prepare

**White's POV**

Blade quickly dogged the Dragon Rage.  
"Blade use Assurance!"  
The Axew rushed forward  
"Dodge!" I commanded "Then counter with bite!"  
Noir gets out of the way just in time and chomped onto Axew's tail  
"Now tackle!" I commanded  
"Blade scratch!"  
Blade hesitated and was tackled, it flew up into the air and landed against a wall. Swirls replaced his eyes.  
"Blade! No!" Black yelled running to his Pokemon "How did I lose!?"  
"Yay!" Noir cried happily  
"We won!" I grinned

Later that day, Bianca and Cheren who had decided to travel together moved on. Black had agreed to travel with me so of course we had to stop to eat lunch because Black had a stomach as big a Snorlax.  
"Want to go back in your pokeball?" I asked Noir  
Black knew I had my ability so he didn't take much notice  
"No way!" Noir cried "I am _not _going in there! I just got a trainer! I'll go in later but for now I want to spend time with you!"  
I smiled and pet his head "Alright I'll buy you something special when we get to the restaurant"  
When we finally got there I finished before Black, I heard some commotion down in the plaza so I decided to go check on it for him.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." a man is a weird robe surrounded by people in night costumes is saying, I walk up and stand near an odd green haired boy  
"Huh?" Noir asks "What's that?"  
"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" the man continued  
"We are partners!" Noir yelled "Shut up!"  
I looked down at Noir wondering why is getting so upset.  
"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" the man looks at my Deino for a moment before directing his gaze back at the rest of the crowd  
"How would I ever survive without my Pokemon?" a man behind me wonders  
"D-Do I push my Pokemon around too much?" I girl who is holding a Lillipup wonders out loud  
"Your a liar!" Noir yells "I love White! She doesn't push me around! She isn't selfish!"  
"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" the man hushes the crowd with these words  
"Would my Pokemon be happier if I released it?" someone near me asked  
"No it wouldn't!" Noir was screaming now which must look pretty weird even if everyone else just heard him yelling his name "Pokemon and people belong together!"  
"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." the man along with the people in the odd costumes vanish

Most everyone except the green haired teen and I are left standing there.  
"Your Pokémon...Just now, it was saying how much it disagreed with Team Plasma" the teen said  
"T-Talking" I stammer pretending not to know what he's talking about  
"Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then, you can't hear it, either... How sad. My name is N." the green haired teen introduces himself  
This boy talked almost too fast for me to understand what he was saying. Maybe he was in a rush?  
"White you hear me talking" Noir looked up confused "How come your pretending you can't?"  
N looks down at Noir "So you can hear them too..."  
I notice a little black pokemon, I recognize as Zorua, growling at me and Noir "N! I don't like this girl!"  
I pale because now I know this Zorua might want to hurt me.  
"Don't be rude Zorua" N picks up his Pokemon  
"Don't like her! Don't like her!" Zorua yaps some more  
"Well aren't you judgey?" Noir growled  
"I uh...got to go" I tried to run off but N grabs my wrist  
"Let her leave N!" Zorua  
"I just..." N's voice trailed off perhaps he was confused how I could understand Pokemon as well "Want to have a battle"  
"Battle!?" asked Zorua excitedly "I thought you didn't like battles"  
"But I want one" N replied  
"O-Ok" I reply hoping maybe if I defeat Zorua I'll feel better around it

"You can go first" N says  
"Alright" I notice Noir has learned a new move "Noir Toxic!"  
Noir spits out purple stuff  
"Zorua look out!" N yells  
The Toxic hits Zorua right in the face.  
"Ow!" the dark little fox yelps  
"Zorua are you okay?" N asks "Do you want to stop battling?"  
"I'm fine" Zorua muttered  
_He only got hit once...Why is N so worked up about it?_  
"Use...Uh..." N doesn't seem to know Zorua's attacks "Whatever you want!"  
"Nice one genius" Zorua laughs and uses a shadow ball  
The shadowy orb is moving towards Noir at astonishing speed, I know if it hits Noir is going to be badly hurt since he's not fully healed from his last battle with Blade.

I really don't want that little Pokemon to get hurt so I run right onto the field and pull him out of the way. Noir is safe but I got a shadow ball in the head.  
My vision begins to blur and my body feels heavy. That's about when I feel myself fall to the ground.

**N's POV**

Another trainer that could hear their Pokemon...And she just got hit with Zorua's Shadow Ball so that her Deino didn't have to. Most trainers would have made it dodge or let it take the hit, this girl was beginning to interest me just as much as Autumn was.  
"Oh no!" the Deino I'd learned to be named Noir cried "White!" White!"  
So her name was White.  
"Why'd she do that?" I ask  
"I...I had a battle before" Noir mutters "She must have realized how badly it would have hurt..."  
I almost hurt a Pokemon. I hated myself.  
"I'm sorry!" I half yell "I didn't know!"  
"It's okay but we need to help White!" Noir says  
"White!" a boy walks up  
"What happened?" his Axew asks  
The boy turns to me "Did you do that?!"  
"I..." my voice trailed off "We were having a battle and she jumped in front of the Deino so he didn't take the hit"  
The boy gave me a venomous glare "I'm Black her _brother. _Now come on we have to get her to the Pokemon Center or something"  
I feel my face pale, I hate Pokemon Centers...so many injured Pokemon...

I help the boy pick up White and bring her to the Pokemon Center. I hope she isn't too badly hurt...I have to start battling those cursed gyms and acting like a trainer now maybe I could travel with her and Black...  
"What are you smiling about?" Axew asks  
"Nothing" I reply "Just a good thought, nothing you've got to worry about Axew"  
"It's Blade to you" the Axew growls  
Zorua jumps off my shoulder and growls at the small dragon "Don't talk to N like that!"  
"Please don't fight!" Noir begs  
Blade sighs "Fine..."  
"I'm sorry I hurt White" I pet the Deino  
"It's okay" Noir says "It wasn't you it was Zorua and I'm not mad at him either" then his voice turns cold "But if White is dead...Then we might have a problem"  
I gulp, not because I'm scared of the little Pokemon but I really don't want this girl, White, to be dead.

_**Just letting you know that Deino can learn Toxic by using the TM**_  
_**Same thing with Zorua and Shadow Ball :)**_

_**The Dragon Types White, Black, Bianca and Cheren have will learn lots of moves they don't regularly learn by leveling up you'll learn why later in the story**_


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends and Dangers Pt 1

_**Okay I totally forgot to do this in the last chapter so I'm doing it now :)**_  
_**Thanks Victinis Victory for faving and following and thanks Reaper of Rebels for following oh and right in the middle of writing I get someone else who I have to thank XD Thanks to wesqin for following and faving :) (Just very happy because this story is already getting more attention than my other one)**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do **__**not **__**own Pokemon**_

_**Also this is just a warning I'm changing the Rating to T because of something that I planned out in the later in this chapter that I just forgot about ^^" (It's just serious Injury nothing too horrible)**_

**White's POV**

When I woke up my head felt heavy. That Zorua really knew how to use a Shadow Ball.  
"Good Morning White!" Noir is laying in a ball on my chest "I was really worried"  
"I just didn't want you to get hurt" I mutter "I'm sorry"  
Noir nuzzles against my cheek "That's okay White"  
"D-Did that Zorua really want to kill me!?" I ask my eyes wide  
"No" Noir replied "But he didn't seem too upset, that boy that was with him did, he's still here"  
"What?" I ask "Why?"  
Noir laughs "I don't know I think you have a secret admirer...Hope you like him because Black agreed to let him travel with you two"  
"What!?" I almost yelled  
Noir just laughed "Come on I'll go tell N and Black your awake"  
"Hurry" I sighed  
"Okey Dokey" Noir hopped off the bed "I can't wait to get out of here 2 days it a pretty long delay on a Journey"

_2 Days!?_  
Black was going to kill me Cheren could have his first badge by now!  
A few minutes later Zorua walked into my room.  
"What do you want?" I edged away from the Pokemon  
"To say sorry" the Zorua said in an uninterested tone  
"Your trainer made you say sorry?" I guessed  
"Actually he's not my trainer" Zorua said "He's just my friend"  
"Okay then your friend made you say sorry?"  
"Yes he did"

A few more uncomfortable silent minutes with Zorua later Black burst into the room followed by Blade and Noir. N peaked his head from the side of the door and motioned for Zorua to come out.  
"Okay your alive" Black grinned "Let's go get my badge"  
"We have to travel to the next town first" I muttered "Speaking of which did you really invite N to come with us"  
"Is that a problem?" N asked from outside  
"You can come in you know" I sighed  
"I wasn't sure if you were mad or not" N replied "My father said not to be around mad women"  
"Ummmm...I'm not mad" N confused me already "But I am hungry so lets go eat"

When we finally convinced the nurses I was fine we packed up and walked to a hamburger restaurant behind the Pokemon Center. When we got there N was staring at his menu with a confused expression.  
"What's wrong?" Black asked  
"What is a hamburger anyways?" he asked  
"You don't know what a hamburger is?" I asked with a sigh  
"Remember it's that meat with the buns on it" Zorua said  
"Oh yeah" N smiled "I thought that was a cheeseburger"  
"Hamburger is what it's called without cheese on it" Black explained "By any chance did you grow up in a hole?"  
"No" N said "Why would you ask that?"  
"You didn't know what TV, Icecream or Pizza was either" Black said  
I almost spit out the soda I was drinking "He...Oh...What...I think he was raised in a hole"  
N gave us confused looks and we all ordered our food.

When it came N looked at his french fries in confusion.  
"Please tell me you know what that is!" I exclaim  
"I don't" N turned a bit redder out of embarrassment  
"It smells weird" Zorua took a sniff  
Blade and Noir who were sharing a plate of french fries on the floor near the table looks up.  
"It's delicious!" Noir insisted "You should eat one"  
Zorua grabs one off of N's plate, eats it, then grabs N's plate.

When we're all finished we start heading towards Striaton City.  
"Do you have any Pokemon other than Zorua?" I ask N  
"No" N replies "I...I don't want to force any Pokemon into Pokeballs"  
"What's so wrong about that?" I asked  
"Have you ever asked your Pokemon if it liked being trapped in a Pokeball?" N asks  
"Noir doesn't go in his Pokeball" I shrug "He likes being out of it and I like having him with me"  
N looks surprised and appears to want to say more but Black buts in.  
"Hey look it's BIanca!"

Bianca is sitting on the ground playing with Snickers and a Pokemon I don't recognize.  
"Hey Bianca!" I grin running over to my best friend  
"OMG White!" Bianca laughs "And Black! And some random guy with fluffy green hair!"  
I turn N doesn't seem to notice the comment he's just looking at the mysterious Pokemon Bianca has with her "Where'd you get an Aron? And a Dratini?"  
"Snickers was my start Pokemon" Bianca explained "And up ahead all sorts of Pokemon have appeared from other regions! That's where I met Nora?"  
Before any of us could say anything else Bianca says "I named it Nora cause that's Aron backwards"  
"Very witty" Black mutters "Where's Cheren"  
"Up ahead training Conan, Bebe and Houdini" Bianca says  
"He's already got 3 Pokemon!?" Black yells "I gotta go catch something see ya"

Nora apparently noticed some berries and ran off leaving Bianca and Snickers to run after her. So lucky me, was stuck was N.  
"Why don't you go catch something?" I asked "Then you won't just have Zorua"  
N blushes "I don't know how"  
_Well this is going to be a loooooong day_

One short how to catch Pokemon lesson later we walk into the woods and look for something. Suddenly a Larvitar pops out.  
"Diiiiiie!" It yells  
I scream and stumble backwards, Zorua smirks and Noir runs to my side.  
"That was mean" he growls  
"C-Catch it N" I encourage trying to ignore my new fear of the Pokemon  
"Hi do you want to go in a Pokeball?" N asks the creature  
"Don't we have to battle first?" the Larvitar asks  
"No" N replies "And you don't have to stay in the Pokeball all the time either"  
"Okay!" the Larvitar agrees  
N hands it a Pokeball and his hands shake. The second the thing clicks he lets the Larvitar out.  
"Do you want to give it a nickname?" I asked  
"Why would I do that?" N questioned "It would be like branding the poor little Pokemon as my own. I might as well sign my name on the back of it's head"  
"A-Are you going to do that?" Larvitar asked nervously  
"Of course not!" N replies "That would be cruel"  
"But nicknames aren't cruel" Noir cried "I like my name a lot better than just Deino"  
N looked confused at my little Pokemon then turned to the Larvitar "Do you want a nickname?"  
"Kind of" The Larvitar said "But if you don't want to give me one..."  
"It's okay if you want one" N muttered half heartedly  
"N doesn't like giving nicknames" Zorua told the Larvitar "But he's still nice"  
"If he doesn't want to..." the shy dinosaur Pokemon  
"Th-That's okay" N cringed at he agreed to nickname his new Pokemon "Is there a name you really want?"  
"Salazar" the little lizard said quietly "That's my first name my trainer gave me...But some mean people stole me from my trainer...and made him release me...He didn't want me anymore cause those people convinced him that I wanted to be released?"  
"Team Plasma?" I guessed "They seemed like...jerks who don't understand Pokemon at all"  
N looked at my confused "I think they're right"  
I feel like I should have realized this but I mutter "Well that's your opinion"  
"Why don't you agree?" N asks "I thought you of all people would agree, you must have seen Pokemon that have been abused"  
"Actually no" I reply "All the trainers around my town were always nice to their Pokemon...The only Pokemon I've ever seen upset came into the town just to cause havoc..."  
"Humans probably made them do it or they went through a traumatic event" N was quick to defend the Pokemon  
"No" I replied "I heard them talking, they just wanted to hurt people..."  
N's eyes got a little wider "Humans still must have made them do it"  
"Humans aren't always the bad guys" I reply  
"Most of the time" N shrugs like it's no big deal "But I believe Team Plasma has a great dream" his eyes practically sparkle as he begins to talk faster and faster "Liberating Pokemon so that they are free from abuse and danger of humans. So that they can be the perfect beings that they deserve to be! Like have you ever considered releasing Noir so he can stay and leave as he pleases"  
"No!" I practically yell "Out of the question!"  
"Fine" N sighs  
I take a deep breath in "Let's just get off the subject okay?"  
"Okay" N replies

**N's POV**

I couldn't understand why White just couldn't understand that Team Plasma were the good guys. I was also surprised that she had never seen a hurt Pokemon, I thought all trainers abused their Pokemon, perhaps I considered the exception of White and Black and that girl Autumn but I'd crossed out the idea assuming it to be some kind of a trick to get me to stop protecting Pokemon. But I wasn't sure.

"Uh...You...You like the mean people who made my trainer hate me?" Salazar asked softly  
"They freed you" I was confused "Aren't you happy your free from the grip of abusing trainers?"  
"No" Salazar replied "I liked my trainer and I miss him" he smiled "But I'm sure I'll like you too"  
Now I was confused about my truth. In the last few days everybody had been making me doubt myself and now I hated that feeling. When father talked to me next I'd tell him about it.

Just as I was thinking a Pokemon jumped out of the bushes.  
"H-Hey!" it yelped  
I recognized the Cyndaquil as a Pokemon I'd read about in my books.  
"What's wrong?" White asks  
"The same things happened to me" the little Pokemon whimpered "But I'm not strong enough to survive on my own...so...if one of you...would maybe want to be my trainer?"  
White grinned "Can I be his trainer?"  
I flinched because she asked the question like one would ask for the last cookie "S-Sure"  
I really wanted this girl to be different, Though I wasn't sure if it was because she could understand Pokemon just like me or if it was something else. Most of my learnings had been from my father and story books so I wasn't sure how much I really knew. But I wasn't going to begin to doubt liberating Pokemon from people was a bad idea. Though I'd hate to see such a friendship as White and Noir ripped apart even if they had just met a few days ago.  
"Hi I'm Zorua" Zorua lept off my shoulder to say hello to Salazar  
"Well I guess you know I'm Salazar" the little Pokemon said "H-How can these humans understand us anyway"  
"I dunno" Zorua replies "But I'm not complaining"

I watched White and Noir prepare to battle the Cyndaquil, I quickly looked away because I didn't want to see the little fire Pokemon get hurt.

**White's POV**

I couldn't believe I was going to catch a Pokemon for the first time, it was nerve wracking.  
"O-Okay" I breathed in then out then sent a confident glance at the Cyndaquil  
It was a fire starter, boy would Cheren, Black and Bianca be jealous. Okay maybe not Bianca but she would definitely love how cute the little guy was. I could hear my twin in my head already 'You have _two _rare Pokemon! Not fair!' I smiled at the thought.

"Alright Noir use Dragon Rage!"  
Noir quickly obeyed my command blasting the Cyndaquil. The Cyndaquil was hit in the face, I noticed N flinch.  
The Cyndaquil quickly got up and used Ember. I asked Noir to dodge and he did but the flames still seared the side of his head.  
"Okay now use Tackle!" I yelled  
Noir ran at Cyndaquil preparing a perfect tackle attack then I grinned as I noticed Cyndaquil beginning to dodge  
"Turn your body and use bite!"  
Noir turned mid tackle slamming into the fire Pokemon and then biting it on it's large nose.  
Cyndaquil was fazed for a few seconds, I took that chance to throw a pokeball.

Shake...  
Shake...  
Shake...  
Click!

I'd caught my first Pokemon  
"Yes!" I grinned "We caught a new friend Noir!"

As N and I began to walk back to where Bianca was I named the Cyndaquil Valco.  
In the middle of the walk N turns to me "Are we friends?"  
"I'm not sure" I shrug "But if you ever bring up the idea of me releasing _any _of my Pokemon then we probably won't be. And Team Plasma are _jerks _who try to _manipulate _and _use _people to get what they want"  
At least that was what I had gotten out of the speech  
N opened his mouth like he wanted to protest but he just sighed "I really want to be your friend you know"  
The strange thing was I _really _wanted to be his friend too but I wasn't sure.  
"How about we all be friends?" Valco suggested cheerfully, he was sitting on Noir's back as we walked, he had been fully healed thanks to some Oran Berries N had found  
"Thats a good idea" Noir said "How about we start our friendship by me riding you"  
Both my Pokemon burst out laughing  
Salazar is sitting on N's head talking to Zorua about a kind of berry he liked.  
"It's pink" he raved "And tastes really sweet"  
"That sounds like a Pecha Berry!" Zorua exclaims happily

I'm guessing N never had other Pokemon because Zorua seems pretty happy to have a new Pokemon friend. I tried to ignore the thought that was itching in the back of my head, _Do I want to be friends with him? _All he'd done so far was annoy me and not know obvious things but I figured maybe it'd get better.

When we walked into the clearing I knew something was wrong when a camp was set up, Cheren and Black were gone and Bianca was in tears.


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends and Dangers pt 2

_**Thanks to CansIHasYaoi for following :)**_  
_**The stuff that was supposed to happen in the last chapter is now happening in this one just because I wanted to give people a heads up it was T Rated**_  
_**  
By the way, this is a new route two design where it's mostly woods so that explains it don't tell me route 2 isn't all woods because **__**THERE ARE**__** a lot of trees there AND this event doesn't happen in the game but I just made it up -u-**_

**Autumn's POV**

My friends were safe. That's all that mattered. We were home again and all my Pokemon friends were asleep. I often looked up at the sky in fear the bad man would return to claim them once more but he never came. I'd noticed the mixture of anger and fear he'd looked at me with.  
Him? Fear_ me_? The idea was silly considering that man had haunted my nightmares for 12 years. The boy I'd seen, I heard the bad man call him N. That's the name I remembered him having then too, back then, It had seemed silly at the time that I would remember that name but I always had. It was a few weeks before the attack and N was speaking with his mother.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mommy" the boy said "Why doesn't Daddy wuv us?"_  
_The boy's mother looked genuinely surprised "Of course he loves us, he just had to go away"_  
_The boy's brother said "I don't think he loves us"_  
_The boy's brother was a good 4years older than him, probably he was 12, and his hair, instead of being a little puffy and green was short and brown. It was his mother's hair._  
_"Of course your father loves you!" the mother looked flustered and tears were beginning to form in her eyes "He had to go away because he couldn't talk to Pokemon like we can, people just wouldn't accept him"_  
_"Was something wrong with him?" the boy's brother asks_

_Even at the young age of 4 I knew to be curious about the situation. It dawned on me I'd seen the boys and their mother around the village occasionally the older boy would have friends around him. Human and Pokemon. The younger boy could have made friends but he usually just talked to Pokemon. I was interested in these boys, not romantically, I was too young to know anything about that but they were very weird and I wanted to know more about them._

_"Why didn't he take us with him then?" the older boy shouted "He could have!"_  
_"Addin, your going to upset N" his mother scolded him_  
_"I hate that name!" Addin shouted "I hate it! Why don't you just call me A since you call little baby Natural N!"_  
_Then he stormed off._

_Addin and Natural, A and N...I'd remember their names/_

I remembered what Colby had told me about Addin being attacked and killed by the bad man's Pokemon on the day of the attack.  
"Are you sure there's no way he could have survived like N?" I asked nobody in a small voice to nobody  
"Are you okay?" Colby had woken up  
His eyes widened "Your crying"  
I wiped the tears on the sleeve on my shirt, all the clothes I had were stolen and suddenly I felt quite like Team Plasma, instead of stealings friends I stole clothes.  
"I'm fine" I replied  
"You asked if there was no way someone could have survived like N" Colby came up next to me "Who were you talking about?"  
I knew Colby already know but I told him.  
"I-I don't know" Colby whispered "I assumed..."  
"Can you show me?" I asked "When he might have died"  
Colby nodded and placed his hoof onto my hand.

I'd traveled into Pokemon's memories many times but every time I got to it always felt like a brand new experience. Colors and pictures blurred before my eyes, it felt like I was moving hundreds of miles a second however I knew that I was truly just moving through Colby's memories. I opened my eyes and suddenly I was Colby. I was in his head.

_Oh no _Colby was thinking _No...This is all my fault!_  
He started galloping  
"Colby!" Virizion, aka Flora, yelled  
_I'm sorry _Colby was beginning to cry _But I gotta fix this, I just gotta_

Colby moved towards the burning village, seeing it again brought tears to my eyes. I saw many people dead already but my eyes were caught on one person, Addin.

"Wh-What?!" Addin exclaimed  
"You heard me" the bad man smiled evilly  
"N-No..." Addin's voice trailed off "Your a liar!"  
"Addin" the bad man's voice was full of pain I knew to be false "I'm your father come with me"  
"N-No" Addin's voice shook and he walked backwards  
"Well" the bad man sighed "Could you at least tell me where your brother is"  
"He's dead" Addin lied quickly  
"Then I'll find the other hero" the bad man shrugged "Deino snap his neck"  
The bad man's Pokemon leapt forward and bit Addin's neck. Blood poured from the wound and Addin was left bleeding on the ground.  
_No! _Colby was shaking _No...Couldn't save him...my fault..._

Colby turn and ran.

When the real world came back to view, Keldeo and human alike began to sob.

**N's POV**

White ran forwards almost immediately.  
"What's wrong Bianca?" she asked  
"P-Plasma!" Bianca said between sobbed "Stole our Pokemon...Black and Cheren... tried to stop them" her voice was quivering "SO TEAM PLASMA TOOK THEM TOO!"

I managed to hide the surprise on my face and quickly replaced it with worry, it wasn't hard because I had learned Black wasn't half bad for a trainer however I wasn't fond of Cheren who saw no wrong in forcing his friends to battle. Black however felt empathy for his Axew, as much as he wanted to win against his rival I could tell he would never push the little Pokemon too hard.

I'd have to call Father and have him explain this, maybe have the Pokemon returned to Black and Bianca who obviously cared about their Pokemon. I didn't say Cheren didn't but I began to doubt that he was as deserving of a Pokemon friend.

"Let's follow them then!" White yelled "_Nobody _messes with my friends unless they want a piece of my mind"  
"Let's get them!" cheered Noir  
"I wanna help!" Valco exclaims

"Team Plasma sounds like bad people" Salazar growled "The ones who made Aedan release me!"  
"Team Plasma isn't that bad" Zorua whispers  
Salazar shoots me and my oldest friend a confused look  
"We'll explain later" I promise

Salazar leaps off my shoulder "Well right now I wanna go give them a piece of my mind!"  
I knew this would lead to fighting especially since my new little friend was so willing to beat up my followers but I didn't want any Pokemon to get hurt. I ran after Salazar, White was right behind me, Bianca was too but she was so slow she'd probably be lost once we got further.  
"N" Zorua whispers "Will Salazar hate us when he finds out the truth"  
"Maybe" I reply sadly "I...I just didn't know...that bond Salazar must have had with his trainer..."  
"Not all trainers are nice" Zorua growls "Maybe he just got a nice trainer like Black"  
"And White" I added before I even realized what I was saying  
"I guess" Zorua muttered "But I still don't like her"

**White's POV**

"Well right now I wanna go give them a piece of my mind!" Salazar declares leaping off of N's shoulder  
N is quick to run after the little dark and ground Pokemon. I turn to Bianca.  
"Don't worry B" I comfort her "We'll fix everything"  
"S-S-S-S-S-Snickers a-a-and N-N-Nora t-tr-tr-trusted me" Bianca sobbed almost unable to get the names of her Pokemon out "A-A-And I failed"  
"It's not your fault" I hug my oldest friend "Now lets go after N and get your Pokemon back"

As we run Bianca tends to stumble or break down crying and stop. I try to keep with her but I know we have to get her Pokemon back first.  
"I hate these people already!" Valco snarls  
"You should" Noir growls "They want to take us away from White!"  
"I'll never let them" the shy Pokemon suddenly sounds very brave "White has been my friend for 10 minutes, give or take, and I already love her"  
I blush "Aww your so sweet Valco"

I was worried my two Pokemon would be unable to keep up with my pace but they do, Noir might be a bit faster. Even on his stubby little legs Volcan is able to run fairly fast.

We finally stop at a clearing. Bianca who is still tearing up is the last to arrive. In the middle of it, Black is bleeding heavily out of his arm and Cheren is lying on the ground next to him, knocked out, his glasses are broken to the point of no return.

_This has been a perfect way to start our journey _is all I manage to think, perhaps it's my own little way of telling myself Black and Cheren are fine.  
"Cheren!?" Bianca screams running over to the black haired boy  
"Is...Is...Is he..." I can't get the words out  
"N-No" Bianca sobs "H-He's okay!"

I turn to N, Salazar is standing there in front of him feared painted on every part of his body. Zorua's eyes are misting up. N is staring his face pale and his eyes wide.  
"B-Blood" he steps away  
"Are you afraid of blood?" I ask trying to distract myself  
N doesn't answer so I take it as a yes  
"My Pokemon" Black is up "I have to save them!"  
"Black you have to rest" I force my twin brother to the ground and wrap my sweatshirt over his wound "I'll save your Pokemon"

Cheren groans "C-C-Conan" he looks around "N-Nida?"  
"Nida?" I ask softly not wanting to upset my injured childhood friend  
"My...My Nidoran" Cheran teared up "I was going to...train...train her"  
"I...I'll go get Team Plasma" N grabbed Salazar off the ground and ran  
"N wait!" I yelled  
I turned to Bianca "Take care of them, call for help"  
Black smirked "Haha..." she sniffed "G-Going on a r-r-romantic trip with N" she dried her eyes on her sleeve  
_That's Bianca for you _I couldn't help but feel my lips curve into a smile _She can go from sobbing to teasing within a minute _

I quickly began to run after N. I knew with Team Plasma it was dangerous for someone like him to be out all alone. He kind of reminded me of a little kid, so innocent and pure incapable of doing anything wrong. But that was only a first impression. Perhaps he was simply socially retarded.

_Or both _I thought as I remember he didn't even know what a cheeseburger was  
I balled my fists if they hurt any more of my friends...I suddenly felt guilty leaving Bianca behind.  
"White are we going to go kick some butt?" Noir asks  
"Yeah, can we?" Valco asks  
"Of course" I grin

We come to another clearing where N is yelling at some Plasma grunts.  
"RETURN THE POKEMON NOW!" I was surprised at how loud his voice sounded "OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"  
The grunts were both flinching away  
"My-" the female grunt stop talking as soon as she saw me step out of the woods, her eyes widened "My My, a little boy with a very big voice"  
N looks like he wants to scream at her some more but Zorua quickly catches his attention and points it towards me  
"And some strong friends" N narrows his eyes and the grunt who had spoken flinched back and seem to want to apoligize

N and I battle the grunts. N uses Salazar and I use Valco.  
"Patrat!" "You better win Pidove!"  
"I'll peck out your eyes" the Pidove threatens  
"I'll win!" Patrat grins evilly

I feel my body begin to shake.  
"Wh-White?" Noir nudges me "It's okay"  
N is looking over at me wordlessly but the worry on his face is clear.  
"You" Valco's shyness melts again "HURT WHITE!"  
He uses an ember attack that quickly fries the Patrat.  
"Amberlamps..." the Patrat faints _**(Me: That's from Smosh a popular YouTube Channel btw)**_  
The Pidove takes a nervous step away from my Pokemon.  
"Patrat!" the grunt screeches "No PLASMAAAAAAAAA!"  
I roll my eyes N just glares, I know it's probably just because he's hating how the grunts are treating their Pokemon.  
_Hey at least now he won't be so Plasma Happy_

"Pidove you use Gust on the Cyndaquil!" the remaining grunt commands  
"Before it can attack use Leer" N commands  
Salazar glares at the bird Pokemon and once again the Pidove takes a nervous step back.  
"Now Tackle!" I yell to my Pokemon

Valco rushes forward and hits the Pidove. Unfortunately it's not a one hit KO.  
"Bite" N commands, if I didn't know any better I would have thought I heard him add "Softly"  
Salazar however bites down on the Pidove hard, this time the Pokemon does faint.  
"Pidove you've failed!" the grunt yells "PLASMAAAAA!"

"Fine" the female grunt who had first spoken spat, she threw 4 Pokeballs to the ground "Take back the Pokemon"  
As the Pokeballs hit the ground the Pokemon inside pop out all in bad shape. The grunts quickly run away.  
"CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" a little blue Nidoran sobs  
"Owie..." whines a Lillipup I figure belongs to Black  
"White?" Blade asks "Can you help us?"  
"I WANNA GO HOME!" I turn to see Conan balling  
_Cheren's Pokemon are such babies _I would laugh if the situation wasn't so scary

N pales his eyes bulge and he runs to all the Pokemon and begin to shove Oran Berries in their mouths.  
"Eat these and you'll feel better" he whispers  
"It's...Yummy" the Nidoran, Nina sniffs  
"Your Mister Black's Sister?" the Lillipup asks as the scratches on his body begin to fade  
"Y-Yes" I reply  
"I won't hurt you" the Lillipup walks up and licks my hand "Your a nice person, right?"  
"White is the nicest person ever" Noir brags "And she's _my _trainer"  
"She's mine too" protests Valco  
"Mister Black is great too!" Lillipup defends  
"Black is the best!" Blade cheers  
"Yeah yeah" Conan has regained his "tough guy" vibe "But Cheren is better than those two"  
"If I remember correctly Black and I beat the fudge out of you and Cheren" Blade counters  
"Fudge!?" Nina the Nidoran cries "Yummy! Where?"

I smile glad to see all the Pokemon are doing better.  
"I beat them!" Salazar cries happily "I finally got my revenge!"

When we get back to the place where we left our friends, Cheren and Black's wounds have vanished altogether.  
"Good Job Dina" Bianca praises a girly pink Pokemon I know to be Audino  
"Blade!" Black cries running over to his Pokemon "Max!" he picks both his Pokemon up in a hug "Your okay!"  
"So are you!" Max cries licking the tears of joy off of Black's face  
"I was so worried I'd never see you again!" Blade practically screams

"Conan! Nina!" Cheren races over to his Pokemon  
Bianca stands there looking at us hopefully.  
Bianca's Pokemon were taken too...  
But where were they...?  
"Sn-Snickers...N-Nora?" her eyes are pleading  
"Those..." I really want to call the Plasma Grunts a bad word "THEY STILL HAVE BIANCA'S POKEMON!"

_**Me: Gasp! Cliff Hanger! By the way I'll be doing this for the A/N from now on**_  
_**N: 0_0**_  
_**Me: What's his problem?**_  
_**White: He's still processing the events of the chapter...**_  
_**Bianca: *crying* SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKER S! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOORA!**_  
_**Me:...Okay...Maybe we **__**should**__** get her Pokemon back now...**_

Bianca's entire face freezes. I see tears blooming in her eyes.  
"Don't cry B" I comfort my best friend "Let's go kick their butts again"  
I turn to see N has vanished probably in pursuit of Team Plasma already.  
I start to run after him but N returns quickly with two Pokeballs in hand.  
"I found them back where we just were" N explains "They were scared out of their wits so we didn't even have to fight"  
"Plus they respect you" I heard Salazar mutter, he's scowling

"MY BABIES!" Bianca rushes up and let's her Pokemon out "OMG! OMG! YOUR OKAY!"  
"Yay!" Snickers cheers  
"Mommy!" Nora cries  
_Mommy? Bianca's Pokemon calls her Mommy?_

_**Me: Happy?**_  
_**Bianca: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAY! n_n**_  
_**Cheren: She better be you had to add an extra **_**two **_**paragraphs...That must have been such hard work**_  
_**Me: *sweating and breathing heavily* it was**_

_**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER…WOOT WOOT! After this we will be getting back on track and doing things that actually happen in the game but we'll most likely be doing little side adventures between towns and stuff. :) **_


	5. Chapter 5: A Fiery Fight

_**Me: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WE FINALLY PASSED 10,000 WORDS :D so we're going to get ferriswheelshippy and battle a gym AND we get to see something from the POV of a new main character :D**_  
_**Chilli: AWESOME!  
Cilan: YAY!**_  
_**Cress: We haven't even been in the story yet why are we here?**_  
_**N: *blinking***_  
_**White: *Gets out baseball bat* Ooooooh Lavender I read ahead**_  
_**Me: SHE KNOWS MY NAME!**_  
_**White: I'M GONNA KILL YOU _**_  
_**N: *blinks***_  
_**Lavender: OH MY GOD I'M NOT ME ANYMORE!**_  
_**White: LET'S KILL HER!**_  
_**Cheren: OKAY!**_  
_**Bianca: YAY THIS WILL BE FUN!**_  
_**Black: *is tied in closet* **_  
_**Cilan: EVALUATION TIME!**_  
_**Everybody but Cilan: *runs out of room***_  
_**Black: MMMMMPHELPMPHHH**_  
_**Cilan: I was just going to evaluate the brownies I made for everyone**_  
_**Black: =D**_

**White's POV**

Everybody was glad to have their Pokemon back. Bianca had found an Audino named Dina who had gladly healed Cheren and Black with Heal Pulse.  
"So..." my voice trailed off "I guess we'll travel to Striaton City together"  
"Guess it would be safer" Cheren mutters "Hey who's your green haired friend anyway?"  
"N" N replies the first thing he'd said since he returned Bianca's Pokemon  
"Like the letter?" Cheren asks bitterly  
_You think he'd be nicer to someone who helped save his Pokemon_

"Hey White" Black says timidly "I...um..."  
"What?" I ask by my brother's tone I can tell it's not going to be good  
"I...kind of...want to go on my own for a while" he flinches at my glare "So I can become a better trainer on my own"  
"So you'll let me travel _alone with a stranger_" I glare  
_"_Y-You seemed to like him enough" Black pales "Plus you don't have to travel with him"

"Don't worry" Noir says "Valco and I will be your friends still"  
"Yeah" Valco  
_But I want my brother_  
Ever since Black and I were little neither of us could imagine not going on a journey together, I guess Black did...  
"Wh-White" Black's voice shook with fear more than sadness "Are you mad?"  
"Yes" I reply "But I'm not going to tackle you yet"

"OMG!" Bianca cries  
"Yay!" Snickers cheers  
Up ahead is Striaton City, as we walk in my xtransceiver begins to ring. As if it was planned Cheren's, Bianca's and...Black's begin to ring as well.

I open mine up and to my surprise the faces of my 3 friends and Prof. Juniper appears.  
"Oh hi" Juniper grinned "I forgot to tell you all, my friend Fennel lives in Striaton City and she was asking for help getting something for her research, I was wondering if after your gym battles can you go help her"  
"Sure" Bianca grins  
"Bianca we have to get moving after the gym battle" Cheren hisses  
"No problem silly" Bianca gives him a sideways grin "We'll battle the gym _after_"  
"N-NO!" Cheren cries looking at Bianca like the very mention of that is unspeakable  
"Fine" Bianca pouts "But we'll still be helping"

Soon we all agree to help after our battles and I hang up my xtransceiver.  
"Helping someone research Pokemon" N growls "Like they're simple items...thats...horrible"  
I elbow him "Don't act like a stupid member of Team Plasma"  
N looks hurt "How is that a bad thing?"  
"It's not...I guess" I lie trying to make him feel better for some odd reason "But they don't think right, Pokemon and people need each other or else...we'd all fall into a dark depression...it'd be horrible...without Pokemon..." I flinch "B-But...researching Pokemon, how horrible it might be sometimes...it helps us understand our friends better"  
N's eyes get wider, or was that just my imagination?"

As we walk into town Bianca drags a protesting Cheren to go look at shrubbery and Black goes off to train.  
"Do you want to split up?" I ask N  
"Do you?" N echos  
"I-I dunno" I shrug "Only if you wanna"  
"No I really don't" N blushes "I heard the gym is also a restaurant, it's getting late we should eat"  
I feel my face go red, mainly because that sounds a whole lot like a date, "Err...Okay"

We walk into the gym and immediately a red haired waiter gasps.  
"Wh-What?" I wonder out loud  
"N?" the red haired waiter breaks into a grin  
"Err...Um..." N stammers "H-Hi Chilli"  
"Who's that?" I ask  
Whoever Chili is his face turns as red as his hair "Uh...He was my friend from a while ago"  
"This is Chili, he's one of the gym leaders here" N explains  
"_One of?_" I ask "As in there are more than one"  
"Yep" Chili replies with a goofy smiles "There's me and my brothers Cilan and Cress"  
Chili notices my horrified expression and laughs "You only have to battle one of us depending on your starter"

I decide not to question it anymore and we are seated by some other waiter.  
Chili appears out of nowhere soon after "Hey N how's the date going?"  
N and I both turn red "It's not a date!"  
If it's possible to get redder I think I did, we'd spoken in unison.  
_HOW EMBARASSING!_

Chilli just grins "Do you want to eat anything on your _date _or not?"  
N gives Chilli a venomous glare and orders something for his Pokemon before ordering a pasta dish.  
"Err..." I never had a chance to look at the menu because that stupid gym leader appeared in front of my face too fast  
I ordered the first thing I saw on the menu and some Pokemon food.  
"K" Chili winks at N "I'll be _sure _to tell Cress and Cilan about this"

There's a snap and Chili is gone.  
"Cress and Cilan are his brothers?" I guess  
N nodded "Don't let him get to you, he likes teasing people"  
I feel my blush fade a bit "I wasn't paying much attention"  
N rolls his eyes "And that was why your face was as red as a tomato"  
The blush was back "Lets just eat and challenge the gym"

I eat a very awkward dinner thanks to the Gym Leaders, especially Chilli. But he wasn't the only problem, occasionally Cress would pop up and cry "Having fun guys?" or Cilan would come up grinning to say "How's it going Romeo and Juliet?"  
N would sigh or roll his eyes and I would just blush.

"Well do you want to battle the gym now?" N asks with a mean glare  
"What did I do wrong?" I asked  
"Nothing" N replies "Why do you ask?"  
"You added a mean look along with your question" I explained "Is something wrong?"  
"I just don't approve of gym battles" N replies with a sigh "All battles do is get my friends hurt so I wonder what the point is"  
"Valco, Noir, want to go into your pokeballs?" I ask  
"Okay" I return Valco to his pokeball  
"I'll go in just to rest" Noir replies in a stern voice "I wanna come out later"  
"Okay" I grin and return my Pokemon

"Why'd you return the Pokemon?" asks N  
"Because I don't want you polluting them with your 'opinions'" I reply "They like to battle I shouldn't let you change that"

**N's POV**

Polluting them with my ideas? I wasn't polluting them if anything I was helping White's Pokemon see the truth.  
"I know your Pokemon trust you, you shouldn't worry" I reply  
White's cheeks turn red just like they did during most of the dinner.I figured the annoyed trio of brothers was what was making her blush but it couldn't be..._me_ making her blush could it?

Father said if women began to act odd around me I should run. Was this considered odd? I'd ask White but I doubt she'd know since she wasn't raised in my castle. She never really knew father aside from that speech she'd watched and I knew she didn't think highly of it.

"White..." my voice trails off "I... want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls. The ideals of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokemon have become perfect... Do you feel the same?"  
"I feel Pokemon should be free to choose when they are in the pokeball and when they are not" White replies "But I've made it fairly clear that I believe Pokemon are perfect as they are right now"  
I nodded, her opinion was pretty good for a normal trainer who made their Pokemon battle and sit around in Pokeballs.

"So are you going to go battle?" I ask  
"I guess I should" White replies "If you don't want to come I don't think Bianca or Cheren would mind if you tagged along with them"  
"No it's okay" I forced a smile "I'll bear through a battle"  
White smiles gratefully "It'll be good to have some support but it'll be annoying if your friends insist on teasing us the entire time"  
_I'll have to talk to them about that it obviously makes white uncomfortable _  
"Don't worry about it" I smile, this time it's a real unforced grin

**Chili's POV **

_Previous Night_

It's freezing everywhere and my Pokemon are all missing.  
"We're going to die" I'm shaking in the corner  
"We're not going to die" Cress says confidently  
"We're going to die" I repeat  
"No we aren't" Cress whispers  
"We will if we don't find a way out" Cilan says, I see his breath thanks to the cold  
"It's hopeless" I sigh "We're going to die and that's it..."

I sit there feeling hopeless for a long time before I feel my eyelids begin to droop. If I was going to die I wasn't going to do it tired.  
"I'm going to go to sleep" I mutter  
"I'm tired too" Cilan yawns "Maybe we should all huddle together for body warmth"  
As much as I would love to protest I'd do anything to get warm again right about now so I don't.

When I wake up Cilan is trying to break down a wall but Cress is still asleep against a wall. So much for the body warmth idea.  
"Cilan just give up" I mutter as painful as it is to say it "We can't get out"  
Cilan slides his back down the wall and I can see the hopelessness cover his face. He turns away from me and curls up into a little ball. I could have sworn I heard him whisper "Pansage" which only causes me to miss my Pokemon Pansear even more than I already did.

Cress wakes up but doesn't talk. I feel a darkness creeping over me the longer I sit there. I wait for it to go away as feelings that seem to be pulling me into the shadows usually do. It doesn't.

I think it's night when I first hear the voice from outside the thick sheet of ice, but it's hard to tell considering I have no idea what time of day it was when I was first trapped in here.

My brothers hear it as well and we all run over screaming and pounding on the ice for help. Hope suddenly returns and fills us. If this hope were to leave again we might just die of disappointment. I hear the voice ask us to move away from the wall so we all do, like obedient little kids.

A blast shakes the cave but the ice doesn't break like I thought it would...

I wake up sweating. It's 2:00 AM, far too early for someone who likes sleeping in so much like me to be awake. It takes me a moment to believe I'm really in my bedroom on top of the Striaton Gym and not reliving the scariest days of my life. I'm tempted to let Pansear or Lillipup out of their Pokeballs just so I have some kind of comfort but I don't want to wake them up from whatever good dreams they're having.

It was stupid that I had to be haunted by those nightmares, it made me feel like a baby or someone weaker than my brothers.  
_I'm not weaker than Cilan and Cress_  
I blink tears out of my eyes  
_Strong people don't cry so stop it_  
I can't because I'm so terrified  
_Strong people aren't scared either_

I finally manage to fall back asleep when I wake up this time it's 9:00 AM. I let my Pokemon out of their Pokeballs and get ready to either be a gym leader or a waiter whatever happens today will happen.

I would walk downstairs just like normal but I would rather scare my brothers just so I know that they're not stronger than me.  
_Because I don't want to be the runt _  
My body is covered with shadows and I zoom downstairs. Cress's eyes widen as I pop right next to him.  
"Don't do that" he sighs "We _shouldn't _be doing anything like that unless we're helping Lord Ghetsis with a mission"  
I sighed "Not use my powers? Well what's the point of having them if I only use them for Ghetsis"  
"Don't disrespect him" Cress turns back to making eggs "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him"

I nod because I know I would be dead if his Hydregion hadn't broken down that sheet of ice.  
"You better hurry up and make something" Cilan says "Because I don't think Cress and I made enough for you" his face turns red with embarrassment "Sorry"  
"No problem" I reply

I'm actually glad my brothers don't make my breakfast, Cilan always makes things in the middle, not spicy but not sweet, not bitter, not salty it's delicious but I'm not very fond of the balanced out dishes he makes. Cress always makes things sweet or bitter which is good, I have nothing bad to say about either of my brother's cooking, I just wish they would put more spices into their dishes so it wouldn't taste so, I don't know, subtle? Some people do enjoy that, I do once in awhile but today eating their cooking without mine to compliment it just didn't seem high on my to-do list.

I'm glad nobody could hear my thoughts because that just made me sound like a stuck up jerk.

"Lord Ghetsis says King N is going to be coming along with some trainers he's studying who will be challenging the gym" Cilan alerts Cress and I "So we better be ready to protect him"  
"Awesome N is coming?" I ask "That means I get to teach him the wonders of junk food again"

**White's POV**

I was now prepared to battle the gym. My Pokmeon were fully healed. More importantly I'd be battling it before anyone else.

"Welcome back N's girlfriend" Cilan was biting his lip after he spoke the sentance, probably to keep from laughing  
"I'm not his girlfriend" I snapped  
"Sorry" Cress seemed appeared next to me  
I gave him an odd look "How'd you get there so fast"  
"I was right over there" Cress laughed "It wasn't hard"

"Alright so who was your starter?" Chili asks  
"Deino" I reply  
The brothers give me an odd look "Well...uh...you can pick one of us to battle..."  
"Chili" I reply wanting the wipe the smug look the red head had gotten when he looked from N to me off his face  
Chili grinned and bowed "I'm the strongest so...as much as it hurts me to beat N's _friend _I'm gonna do it!"

We walk into an arena in the back of the gym only for me to be greeted by a pack of cheerleaders screaming.  
"OH MY GOD CHILI I LOVE YOU!"  
"MARRY ME CHILI!"  
"BEAT UP THAT IDIOT AND GET IT OVER WITH!"

Chili grinned "Ladies, Ladies, it's not polite to rush genius"  
"YEAH!" screamed the cheerleader who wanted to marry Chili "DON'T BUG CHILI!"  
Shrieks of "Yeah!" and "YAY!" filled the air  
"Do they have to be here?" I asked sweat dropping  
"Of course" Chili's grin gets wider  
_Okay whatever _I thought giving him a death glare

"Ladies first" Chili says  
"Fine" I pull out a Pokeball "VALCO, SPOTLIGHT!"  
My little fire Pokemon appears out of the ball  
"Hmm..." Chili looks conflicted for a moment "Go Lillipup!"  
Chili's small dog Pokemon bursts out of the ball.  
"Yay!" the cheerleaders cheer "GOOOOOO LILLIPUP!"

I groan "They're really annoying"  
Chili shrugs "I guess"  
"C-H-I-L-I! CHILI WE LOVE YOU!"  
"Nevermind" Chili flashes a smile at the crowd "I LOVE THESE GIRLS!"  
Lots of "oohs" and "awws" fill the arena.  
Cress is facepalming and Cilan is covering his eyes but it's clear he's peaking. Chili meanwhile is going overboard to win the crowd along with Lillipup.  
"WOULD YOU HURRY UP FOR ARCEUS'S SAKE!" I scream, Chili looks startled like he forgot he was battling me in the first place  
"Oh...err...yeah" he sweat drops "Lillipup work up!"

Chili's Lillipup is surrounded by orange light for a moment before it fades.  
"What does that do?" I ask  
"It makes Lillipup stronger" Chili replies with a smirk  
_Crap_

"Valco use Ember!"  
"Lillipup dodge and work up again!"  
Valco released a flurry of fire but Lillipup quickly dodged.  
"He's fast" I mutter  
"Now Lillipup!" Chili commands "Dazzle them with bite!"  
"Valco wait until the last second then use ember" I yell  
"GOOOO LILLIPUP!" the cheerleaders scream

Valco waits and waits as the Lillipup runs up it's bite attack ready but as it's about to hit Valco quickly uses ember. The Lillipup whines and runs closer to Chilli.  
"OWIE!" Lillipup yipped "THAT HURT!"  
"Haha" Valco laughed "I'm so gonna win"  
"LILLIPUP NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the cheerleaders yell "DON'T GIVE UP!"  
The small dog Pokemon quickly recollects itself "Don't get overconfident"

"Lillipup tackle"  
"Dodge it Valco then use quick attack!"  
Lillipup ran it Valco but Valco got out of the way by using quick attack then he rammed into the Pokemon.  
"Lillipup turn and bite!"  
Lillipup turned and used a bite attack that would have missed if I hadn't asked Valco to get so close to Lillipup.  
"Are you okay?" I ask  
"Yeah!" Valco says though I can see the attack hurt "I'm fine!"  
"Alright then" I grin "Ember!"  
Chili lets the ember hit though I don't know why, his Lillipup has taken a lot of damage.  
"Lillipup work up"  
Lillipup glows with the now familiar orange light.  
"Valco use quick attack!"  
I quickly regret using that attack but it's too late to ask Valco to stop. Lillipup is hit hard with the quick attack but somehow still has the strength to get up.

I think I see black flash through Chili's red eyes but I figure it's just my imagination.  
"Lillipup tackle"  
I'm about to ask Valco to dodge but the Lillipup is too fast for me and it hits Valco straight on. Valco struggles to get up and I can tell he isn't feeling well.

"Finish it with bite Lillipup"  
"VALCO USE EMBER!"  
The Lillipup hesitates at the tone of my voice as is hirt with ember.  
"Lillipup no!" Chili cries as he runs to his now fainted Pokemon  
"BOOOOO!" the cheerleaders cry

"Good job Lillipup, you deserve a rest" Chili returns his Pokemon  
N is sitting as far away from the cheerleaders as he possibly could in the stands and I can see visible pain and sympathy on his face.  
_He doesn't like to see Pokemon get hurt...Of course nobody does, but he's taking this battle too serious._  
"Good Job" Chili says "But let's see if you can beat...PANSEAR!"  
A red fire monkey appears out of the pokeball...  
"Huh?" I wonder out loud "Never seen that Pokemon before"  
I hold up my pokedex and it says in a robotic voice "Pansear, the high temp Pokemon. When it is angered, the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600° F. It uses its tuft to roast berries."

It didn't sound as threatening as it looked with it's puffed out chest and smirk matching Chili's but I knew not to underestimate the Pokemon Chili obviously put so much trust into.  
"Hahaha" it laughed "Another puny challenger for me to beat"  
Valco flinched reminding me of his injuries  
"Valco return" I return Valco "Go Noir!"  
Noir pops out of his pokeball.  
"YES!" Noir cheers "MY TURN!"

Chili smiles "Pansear incinerate"  
Noir gets hit before I can even call out an attack.  
"Ugh" I growled "Toxic"  
Noir sends out the purple slime.  
"Pansear dodge!" Chili commands  
"Now follow it and keep using Toxic!"  
The Pansear is fast but it is quickly slowed down when Noir finally suceeds in making a hit.  
"Pansear!" Chili looks worried now, probably because he knows how much damage poison will do each turn "Use lick!"  
"When it gets close use Dragon Rage!" I command  
_Lick might paralyze Noir _I thought _That's probably Chili's plan...so we'll both have status problems_

Pansear goes in for the lick but he is quickly shot down thanks to Noir using Dragon Rage with such good timing.  
Pansear is struggling to get up, I notice N whispering worriedly to Zorua and Salazar.  
"PANSEAR YOU CAN DO IT!" the cheerleaders cry "YOU CAN DOOOOOO IT!"  
"They're annoying" Noir moans  
"Ignore them" I tell my friend "Now finish that fire monkey up with tackle"

Chili grins mischievously "If you had a problem with Lillipup you really think Pansear is going to be that easy?"  
Noir runs up for the tackle but Pansear has regained it's speed and is out of the way before I can so much as warn Noir, this sends him crashing into a wall.

_Chili is focusing on offense _I thought _And speed...So I'll just have to play on the only available position._  
"Pansear incinerate!" Chili cries  
"Noir keep moving and don't let any of the attacks hit you" I order  
"Trying to wear out Pansear?" Chili laughs "That'll never work"  
He is doubting himself now, I can hear it in his voice.  
"GET OVER HERE!" Pansear yells  
"Nah Nah!" Noir sticks his tongue out

After about 5 minutes of Pansear chasing Noir around the poor little high temp pokemon had to stop, he was breathing heavily. The damage he had taken earlier in the battle wasn't helping.  
"Now Noir!" I yell "DRAGON RAGE!"

"PANSEAR NO!" Chili cried running over to the fainted Pansear

Cilan walked up with a badge and handed it to me "Congratulations"

"Uh…What?" I asked "I can't hear you over the screaming cheerleaders"

Cress facepalmed

_**Lavender: AND DONE!**__**  
**__**White: N's touching me o_o**__**  
**__**N: We're ALL touching eachother we're hiding from Cilan in a closet -_-**__**  
**__**Cheren: *punches N***__**  
**__**White: *punches Cheren* Anybody else wanna go?  
Everybody but White, Cheren and N: Uhhhh...no**__**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Darkness Pt 1

_**Lavender: Okay since the last chapter I changed my pen name thing from UnlockingImagination to UnlockingLavenderImagination then back to UnlockingImagination because I liked it XD**_  
_**White: What a waste of time**_  
_**Lavender: Shut up**_  
_**Cilan: Haha none of you got brownies**_  
_**Everyone but Cilan and Black: D'= **_  
_**Black: I got brownies :D**_  
_**Lavender: Thanks for watching and favoriting me and this story Dunk234 your awesome ;) (First person to do all 4!) AND NOW WE'VE GOT ANOTHER EPIC FOLLOWER AND FAVER OF EVERYTHING :D AKIRA1996! OH ANOTHER ONE HAS APPEARED =D Chibi Anjiru**_  
_**Fanbot: A wild review has appeared**_  
_**N: DON'T YOU DARE CATCH IT**_  
_**Chili: *throws pokeball at fanbot***_  
_**N: DX**_  
_**Lavender: -_- anyways thanks for reviewing Akira1996 for being the first review I'm glad you like it sorry we have to deal with the long waits**_  
_**Fanbot from inside Chili's pokeball: A wild review has appeared**_  
_**Lavender: =D okay thanks Chibi Anjiru for reviewing I'm glad you like the story (Even if some parts of confusing which even I see :P) But I'm updating right now I just hope that's soon enough DX**_  
_**White: I'm just here to tell you our authoring friend lost her muse so she's reading fanfictions trying to get it back XD updates might be a little longer but we have a system for getting her to write :3**_  
_**Later that day...**_  
_**Black: (Hits Lavender with pillow) WRITE GIRL! I WANT TO BE A POKEMON MASTER NOOOOOOW!**_  
_**Lavender: ;_;**_  
_**Fanbot: *pops out of pokeball* xXNovenusPrimeXx Favorited and watched!**_  
_**Lavender: TOO MANY PEOPLE! (This is awesome XD) Sorry for the long wait my muse died**_

_**RIP Muse...**_

_**PS if you weren't mentioned here you will be mentioned at the end**_

**Autumn's POV**

Illusion had noticed the change in me. Colby had too but he thought he knew why. It wasn't because of my viewing of Addis's death but me seeing N again. He was the only living member of my village and he was _evil._

That was what had changed me the most. I thought everyone who had been in my village had been pure and innocent and the bad man's worst sin was massacring my village. Of course that was a terrible sin in itself but my village did nothing to provoke that evil, dark man. I'd hoped he'd just died but apparently he was alive and he not only killed his son but he's got his other one, and turned him as evil and twisted as he was. Or so I thought.  
"Autumn are you alright?" Colby asks  
"You look sad" Illusion said  
"I'm fine" I reply  
Illusion licked my hand "Your not okay, I've known you forever"  
"I'm just worried the bad man is going to come back" it's not exactly a lie, I am, but it's not exactly the main thing I'm worried about it's mostly N that's causing my stress.

Suddenly lots Butterfree fly around my head. I know that it's just an illusion created by my best friend Illusion, but, it was still good to know someone cared. Someone cared...  
_Why am I acting like this I didn't even know N?!_

**White's POV**

"Yes!" I grinned "My first gym badge!"  
"Congratulations" N says  
Chili's eyes were wide "How did Lillipup survive longer than Pansear..."  
I shrugged "Good Match"  
"Good Match" Noir, who was now out of his Pokeball scoffed "Great match"  
Valco muttered something under his breath then said "But can we-"  
He stopped talking mid sentence because he fainted.  
"Valco!" I exclaimed, N ran over seconds later and quickly handed Valco some herbs.  
Noir sniffed "That smells nasty"  
Valco got up coughing "It tastes nasty too"  
"But it helped you" Zorua replied striding over behind N "And that's good"  
"Thanks" I mutter "But I could have just brought him to a Pokemon center"  
N gave me a nasty look but it only lasted for a second so I figured I imagined it.  
"White, we don't you go find Black or one of your other friends and inform them you're done with the gym battle"  
"Do you want to come?" I ask feeling a little bad about leaving my...friend? Forced traveling companion? I'd come up with a title later but  
"No" N replies giving me a simi-cold look "I think I'll challenge the gym"

I walk outside. Why the heck is N challenging the gym anyways? He doesn't seem to like battles much anyways so it didn't make much sense for him to be turning back on his word and running to the gym challenge.  
"Owwww" Valco complains "My head hurts and that herb was _mega YUCK_"  
"I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Noir mutters but I can tell he's glad he wasn't forced to eat it  
"H_eeeeeeeeeeeee_lp!"" someone shouts  
"That was a Pokemon's voice" my eyes pop  
"It came from over there" Valco points a stubby arm towards an gap in the trees  
"Let's go" I exclaim

We run over quickly and run inside.  
"Where did that voice come from..?" I wonder  
"Pippy use Hydro Cannon!"  
"Heh! Darkrai Dark Void!"  
"Dodge!"  
I run into the dreamyard. A young girl, maybe 13, younger than me with long brown hair, glasses and a crown is battling a boy with black emoish hair (and a completely black outfit).  
"That's the Sinnoh Pokemon Champion" I exclaim _**(harharhar replaced Cynthia with one of my friends)**_  
"Hmmph look" the boy looks up "A weak little trainer"  
"Huh?" the sinnoh pokemon champ looks over to me  
"Focus!" the Empoleon, Pippy, snaps "We must not lose! We cannot afford to do so!"  
The champion turns back to her Pokemon  
_Champion Julia and someone who looks extremely evil. This should be fun _I thought  
"Come help!" Julia yells  
"Darkrai Dark Void!" the boy commands pointing directly at me  
"Nobody is hurting my friend!" Noir jumps in front of my blocking me from the attack  
Nothing happens.  
"Huh?" the Darkrai looks confused "Nothing happened!"  
"Your Deino" Julia grins "Is...Immune to Darkrai's Dark Void attack!?"  
"Come on!" Noir exclaims "Let's help!"  
"Hmmph" the boy growls "That won't help you" he waves his hands as if he was waving away his troubles "Darkrai. Show them Dark Pulse"  
Pippy stands directly in front of Noir "Don't worry little friend. He's a high level we can't have our secret weapon KO'd"  
"Thanks" Noir says  
"Block the attack with bubble beam!" Julia commands  
Pippy uses Bubble Beam hitting the Darkrai straight on...However...Dark Pulse hit's Pippy head on as well.  
"Noir use Toxic on Darkrai" I yell  
"No!" the boy yells "Darkrai use Dark Void on the useless bird then get rid of the Deino!"  
"Pippy dodge!" Julia commands "Then use Metal Claw on the ground"  
"What are you planning?" I whisper  
Julia raises her eyebrows and laughs "Come on trainer, tell me ya aren't scared of this guy? We've got to handle him"  
"I'm not!" I mutter realizing I had been paling

We continue the battle avoiding attacks trying to keep Noir alive. Champion Julia seems a bit too cocky and overconfident for her own good same with her Empoleon but they were getting the job done so of course I didn't have an issue with them. The Darkrai and it's trainer were the same attitude only they seemed to be darker, more hateful. I narrowed my eyes at them.  
"Oh White" the boy grins "Don't be so mad"  
My eyes widen _How do he know my name?!_

_**Lavender: Okaaaay now I'm really sorry guys but since I last updated lots of people have favorited and followed I'm not going to show you the list of every single person that has faved and followed I'm sooo sorry about that**_  
_**Akiraa1996**_  
_**CansIHasYaoi**_  
_**Chibi Anjiru**_  
_**Cure Celestial**_  
_**Dunk234**_  
_**Reaper of the Rebels**_  
_**Victinis Victory**_  
_**bigman92**_  
_**silentobservergirl**_  
_**wesqin**_  
_**xXNovenusPrimeXx**_  
_**Thanks for reading everyone**_  
_**Julia: I replaced Cynthia! **_  
_**Lavender: You'll be gone soon**_  
_**White: D: Aww**_


	7. Chapter 7: Enter Darkness Pt 2

_**White: I need to know what happens next DX**_  
_**Black: We're at the edge of our seats**_  
_**Cheren: Where have I been for the last two chapters?**_  
_**Bianca: Why did my pokemon Dina randomly appear?**_  
_**N: Do I win my gym battle?**_  
_**Chili: Will my brothers and I be important later on?**_  
_**Lavender: All of these questions shall be answered now :3D**_  
_**Julia: WOOOOP!**_  
_**Lavender: By the way I was listening to My Happy Ending by Avril Lavinge and I got a great idea for a future chapter...LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT!**_

**White's POV**

The boy laughs "I'm so sad you don't remember me White"  
"Leave White alone" Valco growls from my side  
"Control your Pokemon" the boy says calmly  
"Valco don't worry" I whisper  
"Weaklings" Darkrai scoffs "If that _penguin _wasn't there I'd have won already"  
Pippy roars with rage I can tell he's getting ready to fire a Hydro Cannon.  
"Pippy don't" Julia smiles sneakily "I've got a better idea" she holds up a pokeball "Retreat" she takes another ball out of her belt, this one is purple with an M on it "Go Emerald!"

It's Rayquaza.  
I'd heard Julia had a Pokemon like this, the legendary Pokemon of Hoenn...But I didn't think it was true...But here it was in the flesh.  
"PERISH HERE DARKRAI!" Emerald roars flicking her tail _**(Yes it's a her)**_  
Darkrai shrinks back a bit.  
"Holy Arceus" Noir takes a step back

The boy however looks unfazed despite the godly Pokemon before him "Darkrai don't let that reject Pokemon worry you, Dark Pulse"  
Darkrai's eyes glow all black and it fires the evil pulse.  
"Emerald use Dragon Pulse" Julia commands  
Emerald's mouth opens wide and it fires a purple Pulse quickly countering the Dark Pulse taking hardly any damage.  
"Noir try Toxic again!" I suggest  
"Don't let it touch you Darkrai" the boy says "Use Giga Impact"  
My eyes widen because I know Emerald is going to take a heavy hit.  
"Draco Meteor" Julia says without much interest.  
The meteors start raining down, Noir runs over to me to avoid being hit by the powerful attack.

Dust blocks my sight of everything. Julia smirks and adjusts the crown on her head. When the smoke clears Emerald is crossing her arms grinning as much as she could possibly grin. Darkrai is fainted on the ground.

The boy glares and returns Darkrai to the pokeball.  
"You'll pay for that" he snarls "I choose you Gengar!"  
The shadow Pokemon appears looking just about as strong as the Darkrai.  
"Gengar Thunder!" the boy commands  
"Emerald make sure it doesn't hit then use Outrage!" Julia yells  
Emerald however isn't fast enough and is hit hard by the super effective move. Green flashes in Julia's dark blue eyes.  
"Good Gengar" the boy smirks "Now use Shadow Ball"  
"NOIR BITE!" I shout  
Noir burst forward at astonishing speed and chomps down on Gengar.  
Gengar screams with rage.  
"DRAGON RAGE!" Noir and I yell in unison

The attack hits Gengar hard and the stronger Pokemon faints. The boy is looking outraged.  
"Gengar that was disappointing" he calls his Pokemon back  
"Got anymore tricks?" Julia growls  
"Yes" the boy grins evilly before throwing a pokeball into the air "Go" there's a long pause "Zoroark"

**N's POV**

The battle is relatively easy. I think Cilan let me off easy, Zorua hardly got a scratch, same with Salazar, who had been giving me a slightly cold shoulder since he saw me talking to Team Plasma to get Bianca's Pokemon back.  
"Here you go King N" Cilan grins  
"Oh please" Salazar mutters "N please..."  
I pat his tiny head "It's okay Salazar, I'm not going to let them steal from trainers anymore. Just help abused Pokemon" But I wonder in the back of my head how many abused Pokemon there really are.  
"Soooo N where'd you get friends?" Chili asks grinning  
"Zorua hit White with a shadow ball" I shrug "And hospitalized her for 2 days"  
The gym leaders froze.  
"Dude..." Chili's grin faltered "That's not gonna get you girls"  
Cress elbowed his brother "He's not exactly trying but it's going to happen anyways"  
I back up a little bit.  
"Don't worry N" Cilan laughs "It's clear you like her and she likes you so don't be scared, just let it happen"  
"Goodbye" I sigh  
"Your not going to make her your mate are you?" Zorua asks worried  
"No" I reply  
"N" Salazar looks up at me "I don't hate you"  
I'm a little surprised "Wh-What?"  
"I don't hate you" Salazar continues "Can I go into my pokeball?"  
This caught me slightly by surprise "Alright" I return the little lizard to it's Pokeball  
Zorua sighs "He just doesn't get it N!"  
"I know" I reply "But don't mention that in front of him, he's been brainwashed by trainers"

I exit the gym leaving behind 3 of my best human friends.  
_I'd better start looking for White _I think _Or...Now that Black is travelling without her should I travel with Black?_  
I sigh  
"N" Zorua's ears are perked up a look of horror on his face  
"What's wrong?" I ask slowly  
"Well if you wanna help come on" I look up and find that I'm looking up into the forest green eyes of Autumn

**Autumn's POV**

My home had been attacked again. This time many of my friends were killed. In horror I had ran away with Ryder, Illusion, Colby and a Vulpix named Sunny. I had ran as fast as I could towards civilization. I picked up a pokeball for the first time.  
"Will the 3 musketeers be okay?" Colby asks  
I nod "They'll be fine...They'll come find us" Flora, Blade (Cobalion) and Rook (Terrikion) had stayed behind to protect the other Pokemon, they could be dead...I wasn't sure...

I had caught my friends in pokeballs...Colby said it would be best. Trainers might try to capture my friends and take them far away if I didn't.

I had just saved a Munna from the evil clutches of Team Plasma, which I found was the bad man and N's team...  
"That was a fun battle" Ryder says  
"I wish I could have fought" Sunny sighs  
"Your still a little baby" I grin petting the Vulpix's head, Sunny's mom had been one of the first Pokemon murdered, I felt bad for her but she was a strong little girl so I knew she was going to be okay

That's when some people walked in. I quickly hid returning my friends to Pokeballs to hide them. Illusion however jumped onto my head as we hid.  
"I'm not going into there" Illusion says  
"I won't make you" I promise

They start battling, another girl joins the fight soon after. The battle is very exciting. A Darkrai takes around half an hour most of the battle fought. The girl that ran in ended the Gengar quickly. When the 3rd Pokemon, a Zoroark came out I ran for my life because I recognized it.

I ran into town and standing right there was N.


End file.
